Embodiments of the invention relate generally to pipelines and conveying methods. More particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to pipelines and methods for conveyance of a multiphase fluid such as a gas-solid mixture.
A multiphase fluid, such as a gas-solid mixture exists in many areas of technology such as gasification of carbonaceous fuels. Gasification is a process that enables the conversion of carbonaceous fuels, such as coal into a combustible gas, such as a synthesis gas. Generally, gasification processes include pneumatic conveyance of carbonaceous fuels into gasifiers along with a controlled and/or limited amount of oxygen and other steams.
In some conventional gasification systems employing pneumatic conveyance technologies, such gasification systems typically comprise storage tanks, gasifiers and a plurality of pipelines in fluid communication with the respective storage tanks and the gasifiers. During operation, carbonaceous fuels and carrier gases are introduced into the storage tanks to form a gas-solid mixture in the storage tanks for conveyance through the pipeline into the respective gasifiers.
However, such tubular elements may be abraded during conveyance of the gas-solid mixture. Typically, such pipelines usually have bended portions so that during the conveyance of the gas-solid mixture, abrasion may occur in the bended portions of the pipelines more severely. As a result, the lifetime of such pipelines may be shortened due to the abrasion of the pipelines.
There have been attempts to prevent the abrasion of the pipelines. For example, the pipelines are designed to have relatively thicker walls and/or to have T-shaped bended portions. However, the pipelines having thicker walls may increase manufacturing cost. The T-shaped bended portions have blind spots resulting in deposition of the carbonaceous fuels, which is disadvantageous to the flow of the gas-solid mixture in the pipelines.
Therefore, there is a need for new and improved pipelines and methods for conveyance of a multiphase fluid such as a gas-solid mixture.